Running from love
by SAM3299
Summary: Leyton fan fic. Peyton Sawyer is the new girls in tree hill what happen when she steps into tree hill and into lucas's life This is my first fan fic be nice...


Ch 1

Dark, lonely,moody those are a few way to describe Peyton Sawyer but for Lucas Scott there was a lot more to her than anybody knew. Peyton didn't know much about tree hill all she knew was that tree hill wasn't somewhere she wanted finish high school at. Tree Hill was a place where she had no friends barley any family. As for her dad he saw it as a fresh start.

One month ago

Peyton! Peyton are you home he father yelled thru the house..Yah dad im in my room. Honey we need to talk ,oh god dad what happened now? I was promoted . Dad that's great oh I'm so proud of you. Does that mean you might be home a little more often she asked? Well kind of yeah . So then why the look? Well the new job is actually in North Carolina? North where she asked.. North Carolina he repeated. I though you just said you would home a little more often . How are you going to be home more if you are across the country? Well you'll be with me over there. What! why do I have to go she said now with more anger. The job is a permanent job I will only have to travel maybe two weeks out of the month if that he said trying to calm her down. Dad my life is her in LA I'm not moving anywhere my senior year of highschool. I'm sorry baby but I think this is for the best you have spent far too much time on your own since your mother died and soon you will be going off to college and you'll be on you own. I'm not going she yelled! Running up the stairs to her room. Right as she was about to slam the door her father stopped her. I'm sorry to have to pull the dad card but were going and that's final.

Moving Day.

Payton are you ready yet her father yelled from downstairs no she said with as much anger as she could muster up. Good let's go he said our flight leaves in two hours. Peyton took one last look at the place she had called home for the last seventeen years with tears in her eyes she got in the cab and drove away.

Tree Hill ,North Carolina

Lucas's day started out as usual his mom woke him early for breakfast and as soon as he was done eating he was out the door to meet Nathan at the river court. Lucas and Nathan Scott two of the most popular guys in Tree Hill. The two offspring of Dan Scott big bad mayor but to lucas and Nathan big jerk was more the term used around there houses.. See Dan Scott had gotten both of their mom's pregnant right around the same time but instead of stepping up and being a good father, he opted for the easy way out which envolved moving out of tree hill and going to college. Luckily Karen Roe and Deb Lee found the help they needed within each other. So Lucas and Nathan grew up together along with there best friend Hailey James. All though Nathan and Hailey were a lot closer than Lucas ever knew.

Peyton and her fathers plane landed and were already on there way to the new house which was now supposed to be home. As soon as they got there peyton took one look at the house and started waling the other way. Peyton where are you going her father asked, for a walk she retorted. If I have to live here now I might as well get to know this hell whole. That's the spirit honey. Yeah whatever she said quietly so that he couldn't hear. She had been walking for about an hour when she heard some guys running around from what it sounded like playing with a basketball. When she rounded the corner was she saw Lucas Scott for the first time.

Lucas and were finishing up there game when out of the corner of his eye he saw a mess of curls and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring back out at him. Dude what are looking at Nathan asked. Lucas turned to answer him telling him the girl over there but by the time he turned back she was gone. Later on in the evening when peyton arrived at her new house there was a girl about her age waiting on the steps.. Um can I help you or something Peyton asked the dark haired girl. Oh hi you dad said you had gone for a walk and he said they you should be back soon and that I could wait for you here. Ok and you are she asked. Oh I'm sorry I'm Hailey Hailey James I live next door. Well Hailey Hailey James its actually only one Hailey she cut her off. What is there to do around her besides play basketball that little court by the river? Honestly not much basketball is pretty big around these parts she said. Well we do have a club its called Tric its owned by my best friends mom's. sometimes I perform there. Wait you perform? Perform what she asked? Actually I sing. Sing really wait your not the Hailey James that did that duet with Chris Keller are you? Yeah I am you know the song she questioned. I heard it a few times it was pretty good. So do you need help unpacking or anything hailey asked. No I don't want unpack I keep thinking this is a dream and when I wake up I will be back in my room with all my stuff in its right place, and if I unpack now it makes it very real that im not a in LA anymore. Yeah it must suck to move here you senior year you have no idea Peyton said. Well if you need anything im right next door hailey said while walking back to her house. Thanks a lot Peyton said back while taking a seat on the front steps of her house.

About 3 hours later peyton decided it was time for a break. After realizing she wasn't waking up from a dream anytime soon she thought unpacking was they only think left to do. Peyton walked outside to sit on the front steps of her new house when she saw the blonde boy from earlier jogging by. Hey he yelled are you new here. Have you seen me around here before she asked? No he said then I must be new she answered back. Oh a smart ass we needed one of those around here he said with a big grin. Well glad I could be of assistance to ya she said as she was about to get up from her seat as he jogged over to her. Lucas Scott he said as he held out his hand. Peyton Sawyer she said not really looking in his eyes. Are you always rude to strangers he asked ? Are you always this nosy when it comes to new people in your town she said back. It's a small town gotta get know everybody he said while smiling well I'm only here to finish high school and then I'm gone so there is probably no need to get to know me that well she said. Well see about that he said while jogging away. She watched as he walked into the house next door the whole time hoping he was not a neighbor.

Ok so that was the first chapter. This is my first time writing something like this so be gentle..Please review if you want me to keep going

I dont know where i am going with this so any ideas are greatly appriciated thanks alot.


End file.
